Internet Protocol (“IP”) routers propagate IP packets through an IP network to a destination. For example, an IP router receives a first IP packet, determines where to send the first IP packet, and routes the first IP packet through an IP fabric towards the destination. If the first IP packet is lost before reaching the destination, then a sending component of the first IP packet sends a second IP packet that contains the data of the first IP packet. In one example, a link between the sending component and the destination is down causing the first IP packet to not reach the destination. So, in an attempt to successfully get the data to the destination, the sending component retransmits the data in the second IP packet.
The IP packet in one example is part of a sequence of IP packets. For example, a receiving component at the destination combines the data from the IP packet and other received IP packets in the sequence of IP packets into a data string or file. In one example, the sequence of IP packets is associated with a time-insensitive application. So, a time delay between an expected receipt of the first IP packet and actual receipt of the second IP packet does not make much of a difference in the performance of the time-insensitive application.
In another example, the sequence of IP packets is associated with a time-sensitive application. The time-sensitive application may be a real-time application such as real-time audio or video. So, the time delay between the expected receipt of the first IP packet and the actual receipt of the second IP packet may cause a problem for the time-sensitive application. The time-sensitive application may be unable to wait for a retransmission in the second IP packet of the missing data from the first IP packet. For example, the time-sensitive application may experience a service glitch or missing data in the real-time data stream. As one shortcoming, missing the first IP packet causes a service glitch that lowers a quality of service of the time-sensitive application.
Thus, a need exists for an IP router that promotes a reduction in IP packet transmission failures that cause service glitches in time-sensitive applications.